Popular
by Slytherin-Princess44
Summary: Lavender peered at Hermione, "And even in your case, though you case is the toughest I have yet to face, don't worry, I am determined to succeed! Follow my lead and yes, indeed, you will be... Popular!


Popular

"So you will help me? You said we were now offically friends I think? I just want to impress Ron..." Hermione sat on the edge of her bed. Lavender picked up a makeup brush and twirled it in her hands, surveying Hermione. Then she smiled and walked over to right in front of Hermione.

Lavender was wearing a pretty pink dress with a pink flower in her hair, her long blonde hair flowing. Hermione in jeans and red t-shirt, hair in a messy bun.

"Hermione, now that we're friends, i've decided to make you my new project!"

Hermione blushed, "You really don't have to do that..."

Lavender smiled wider and turned back to her makeup table, "I know, that's what makes me so nice!"

"Whenever I see someone less fortunate than I, and let's face it," Lavender laughed, "who isn't less fortunate than I? My tender heart tends to start to bleed. And when someone needs a makeover, I simply have to take over! I know i know exactly what they need!"

Now Lavender turned back, an assortment of things in her hands. And as she spoke she set up a little chair and table in front of Hermione and placed all the makeup and hair stuff on it.

Lavender leaned forward, frowning, staring straight into Hermione's eyes, "And even in your case, though it's the toughest case i've yet to face, don't worry, i'm determined to succeed! follow my lead, and yes indeed, you will be..." Hermione leaned in to hear what Lavender was going to say.

"Popular! you're gonna be popular!" Lavender sat Hermione down in the chair and patted her on the head. "I'll teach you the propper poise, when you talk to boys, little ways to flirt and flounce, ooh! I'll show you what shoes to wear! How to fix your hair!" She pulled the elastic out of Hermione's hair and started moving her fingers through the tresses. "Everthing that really counts to be... Popular! I'll help you be popular! You'll hang with the right cohorts, you'll be good at sports, know the slang you've got to know. So let's start, cause you've got an awfully long way to go!"

Hermione opened her mouth to protest angrily at that little statement, but Lavender lightly slapped her cheek and started applying lipgloss while talking over her.

"Don't be offended by my frank analysis, think of it as personality dialysis, now that I've chosen to become a pal, a sister and advisor, there's nobody wiser! Not when it comes to... Popular! I know about popular." She spun the chair around and grabbed the sparkly blue powder for the eyes and rubbed a bit on Hermione's wrist to check it with her skin tone. "And with an assist from me, to be who you'll be, instead of dreary who you were...uh, are." Lavender threw her a look and tried the green powder. "There's nothing that can stop you, from becoming popular." 

Lavender quickly finished with the blue powder and grabbed a hair brush.

"When I see depressing creatures, with unprepossessing features, I remind them on their own behalf to - think - of celebrated heads of state, or specially great communicators! Did they have brains or knowledge?" Lavender twirled around giggled at Hermione over her shoulder, "Don't make me laugh!" Then she grabbed a little hand mirror and gave it to Hermione.

"Why, Miss Granger, look at you. you're beautiful!" 

Hermione smiled in wonder. She had sparkly green eyeshadow, shiny lips, and rosy cheeks. Her hair was down and in curls and she had Lavender's pink flower tucked behind her left ear. Then the smile slid off her face. Did she think that Ron was going to want to date her looking like this?

"I... I have to go..." and Hermione ran out of the room.

Lavender gaped at the door. "You're welcome..." then she shrugged and while she was cleaning up the stuff, kept singing.

"La la, la la! You'll be popular! Just not quite as popular as ME!" She ended looking in her big mirror with her arms above her head. She dropped her arms and peered at her reflection.

"Lavender, honey you have done the impossible again." and with a giggle and a flip of her hair she skipped out of the room.


End file.
